When coatings incorporate an emulsion-polymerized polymer as binder, there is a need for a soft binder polymer, i.e., a polymer with a glass transition temperature (Tg), and, more particularly, a minimum film formation temperature (MFFT), lower than the temperature of application of the coating, so that facile film formation via fusion of the emulsion-polymerized polymer particles can be achieved; at the same time there is a need for the surface hardness, dirt-resistance, outdoor durability, etc. characteristic of a harder polymer, i.e., a polymer with a Tg higher than the temperature of use of the coating. One solution to this problem is using a high Tg coatings binder formulated with a coalescent or volatile plasticizer so as to temporarily achieve the facile film formation characteristics of a low Tg binder along with the coatings film properties of a higher Tg polymer after the coalescent has evaporated. However, concerns regarding the odor and toxicity of some organic solvent coalescents and current and projected legislation limiting the amount of volatile organic compounds allowable in coatings have made low or no coalescent coatings desirable.